Mistakes Give Rewards
by DisneyGeeek
Summary: Just a few mere months after the Cullens leave Forks one of them returns. Can he prove to Bella that they're family isn't all bad and that one of them still loves her with all their "life"? [BellaJasper] Rated M because I don't know where this story will go AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So this first chapter is really short but I thought it fit. This is all I've written so far but if i get the feedback from you guys then I will write more! Remember you guys decide how often I post and how long the chapters are. I appreciate both negative and positive comments (although positive is always wanted and appreciated more) so just leave your thoughts in the review section. Anyway hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although I know basically everything and anything to do with the series Stephenie Meyer has the privilege of having that title. I am merely a fan who enjoys the series!_

* * *

It had been six months since he left me. My life changed the day one of them came back. My life since then? It has been amazing!

0o0-~-0o0

I woke up and got ready for school. Something felt odd, like someone was watching me. I forgot about it and grabbed a slice of toast, jumped in my truck and started driving to school. When I arrived it was there... His Volvo... Sitting in the car park. I ignored it and started heading to class.

"Bella?" a low, quiet voice called out. It wasn't His, but it did belong to one of them. I stopped walking and just froze.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I replied, as quiet as a whisper. But I knew he would hear me.

"Can we talk? He didn't come back, none of them did. It's only me."

At the sound of the last sentence I turned around to see him. There he stood. His dirty blonde locks falling over his pale face. Looking slightly down to the floor with one arm behind his head and one playing with the bottom of his shirt. At this point there was only one thing I could say...

"Jasper..."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I wrote this today and decided you guys all deserved another chapter because of all the support! Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine. Please review, favourite and follow, as you can see it makes me update more and it is all appreciated! Without further ado, on with the story!_

* * *

He walked slowly towards me, hair blowing in the wind. He looked up at me and stopped walking.

"Bella, I'm so so-"

"No. You don't need to apologise. I knew the dangers of dating Him. I have to admit, you almost gave me what I wanted. You almost turned me."

"Bella, I would've killed you, not changed you"

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I would've thanked you. I wouldn't have had to go through all this pain"

He pulled my chin up and made me look at him.

"I never want to hear you say that again"

"What? The truth?" I mumbled quietly.

"I heard you"

I sighed and leaned against his chest

"Where is He? Bet He's happy now he hasn't got a nobody dragging him down."

"First of all, I don't know how He is or where He is. Second of all, if I ever hear you speak down of yourself again I will not be happy."

"How don't you know?"

"I never left Forks, Bella. I was scared you would get into trouble and would have nobody to look after you. Victoria proved my theory. Until the mutts got involved anyway."

"You never left?" I hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Another chapter! I literally wrote this after seeing the support from you guys (aka this morning). Sorry for the chapters being short but like I said, I write these on the day I update. Also don't always be expecting daily updates, this is only because of all the support from you! Review, favourite and follow, it is all appreciated! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

He held me close and I was sure he was taking in my scent.

"Bella? Will you come with me to talk?"

"Of course"

He picked me up and took me back to my truck. He sat in the drivers seat and started to drive away from the school. I was a little scared and I knew he would pick up on that.

I looked at him in time to see the sun glimmering off his hair and his skin sparkling.

 _He was jaw-droppingly gorgeous... Wait? WHAT?! Why am I thinking that?_

"Jasper? Why are you so calm? They said you was really dangerous"

"I had to deal with everyone's blood-lust so I was more unpredictable. Also due to my past I am feared almost by everyone" He told me his past. I just sat there, not knowing how to react.

He really was a monster... But he had changed... I trust him.

"I don't care. That is your past. You have changed now"

"Thank you, Bella"

He smiled and carried on driving. His golden eyes stuck on the black tarmac in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I was meant to upload this yesterday but one hour after getting home from school I was fast asleep in bed. So here it is! Sorry about not uploading it yesterday but I had it ready to post. It was all written just needed typing up and posting. I'll try not to do it again when you guys are all so lively about this story. I literally can not go one day without seeing at least a few notifications from this story and it makes me so happy considering it was only posted on Sunday. Anyway on with the show! Enjoy!_

* * *

I was too absorbed in his golden eyes to pay attention to where we were going. But even when daydreaming I recognised the turn

 _Why is he taking me here? I thought he was the only one here..._

He stopped in front of the house. Sitting there was hell. Every memory of Him was coming back to haunt me.

"Why are we here?"

"I use this place as sort of a base. Y'know showers, storage. I can't just carry my wardrobe around with me"

"Oh, I never thought of that..."

He got out the car and opened the door for me. I have him a weak smiled and climbed out.

We slowly walked up to the door and went in. We sat on the sofa and he began to talk.

"Just to clear the air. Me and Alice were not mates, just companions. After the birthday party we split, I found out she saw what would happen and didn't warn us"

"She knew?"

"Yes, she saw the vision just before you arrived, one of the reasons Edward didn't know. If she saw it while he was there then he would've seen it too. I also want to say, I felt what you did earlier. Both at school and in the truck"

"What?"

"Empath remember. Don't feeling ashamed. It's fine"

So he knew... Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in one day? This is purely for the fact I didn't upload yesterday and felt like I owed you two chapters. I am I nice writer who likes to make sure her readers have new chapters to read. Hopefully this makes up for missing yeasterday, but like I explained it was purely because I wasn't able to even have the energy to keep my eyes open for longer than an hour after getting home. Still not feeling 100% but I've been home for almost 50 minutes so can't make any promises, aha. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I have to go..." I started to stand up but he just stopped me.

"Bella? Please don't leave, I won't force you to stay it's just... How do I say this?"

He put a hand on the side of my face. I automatically leaned into his touch. Edward's skin was never this soft and warm.

"Jasper?"

He pulled back and removed his hand.

"Yes Bella?"

"Did I break you and Alice up?"

"No, Bella. We were having problems for ages and we knew we weren't mate. We just wasn't going to last"

"Oh, Okay..."

He looked at me, worry filling his golden eyes. His eyes were amazing. Copper, yellow, orange and gold. Full of colour and wonder. Edward's eyes were just solid gold, never this lively.

"Bella are you okay?

I broke out of my daydream by his soft, velvety voice. Nothing like Edward's, more dreamy and loving.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"You may be good at hiding your feeling but your not perfect. I can still feel them."

"Oh yeah. Empath"

He chuckled and it was like heaven to my ears.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry about not posting. Although winter is my favourite month it means I have to put up with my immune system becoming absolutely poop. I have been feeling under the weather for a couple weeks now and last week was definitely the worse since it made me weak and I couldn't leave my bed for very long over the weekend. I am going to try to upload as often as possible and I will try with all my might to make sure you at least get a new chapter on a Wednesday. Sorry about such a long author's note but I felt like I needed to say why I wasn't posting. Thank you for all the favourites and follows (along with reviews) it all goes noticed! Enjoy!_

* * *

He put his hand on top of mine. My skin burning up wherever he touched me, leaving my hand feeling tingly. He smiled and his eyes seemed to light up with happened. My hearts started beating faster right away and it made me blush with knowledge he could hear it.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I just about managed to say it before I was acting like a lovesick school girl again. I knew he could feel all this and with his hand on mine I didn't care.

"Jasper. I'm slightly hungry"

"I've got some things in the kitchen if you want to have a look."

"Wh-What? But?" I was highly confused and I didn't hide it.

"I was hoping you would come to talk to me so I stocked up"

"Thank you Jasper"

He stood up and put his hand out for me. I took it and stood up, standing next to the angel. He took my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

"Help yourself" He said quietly in his velvet voice. A smile coming to his mouth and making me feel at home.

* * *

 _A/N Please review, favourite and follow. Also please say if you would like to see other POV's at some time. Sometimes I find it hard to wright from a certain POV but I want to see if you guys want to see that or not._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N As promised last week here is a new chapter for you guys. Just in case people don't know. A toastie is something people in Britain (not sure if other places have them) that consists of two slices of bread with fillings inside (cheese, ham, turkey, chicken etc.) put in a toastie machine and cooked. They are amazing and I had to include them. Please follow, favourite and review. All is appreciated and all reviews are read. Enjoy!_

I made myself a ham and cheese toastie with a glass of orange juice. As I sat down on the sofa again to eat a look of worry crossed his face.

"Jasper, why are you worried?"

"Sorry Bella. Am I projecting?"

"No but I can see you're worried. You get these lines on your forehead and a distant look in your eyes"

"Alice told me she would keep me safe until I found my mate. When she first left I thought she had broken her promise or forgot about it. Then I realised that she was looking after me even after I found my mate, until I realised it properly."

"Why are you with me and not her? Jasper... Jasper..." I shook my head, "Jasper, go to her!"

"It's Whitlock and she doesn't know so she's not missing me"

"Anyone would miss you"

He smiled and this time I felt sad. I was going cookoo for a man with a mate.

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Why is that? I know I would miss you"

"Thank you Bella. If only I had the confidence to tell her. I would be the happiest person ever to exist."

"Tell her that! She would be extremely lucky to have someone like you. Brave, thoughtful, smart, selfless. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

He looked at me and took my hand, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Bella..."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Sorry about the wait guys, my laptop isn't connecting to the Internet so I'm havinto use my tablet to post this. Its not the most efficient but I felt bad for not posting for two weeks. I am currently writing on paper for chapter 9 so I don't think that will be posted today. Hope you all had a great Christmas! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Bella... There is something I need to tell you..."

I remained quiet, not daring to say anything. I looked at his face, the sun reflecting off his golden locks and shimmering on his skin.

"Its you..."

"What's me?"

"You are... My... Mate"

I froze, not knowing if this was real or not. He hadn't lied to me before, but was he just gaining my trust.

"H-How?"

He gave a small chuckle that loosened up his tense muscles once more. "That's like asking why Emmett loves Rose. You are mine. Yet sadly the human mind isn't as simple. I will always love you, but even if you return the feelings now. You can always change."

"Jas-Jasper" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

He loved me, I was still worthy of love.

"I love you too. Please never leave me"

"Not until you send me away darlin'"

His southern accent was starting to show through and I made me feel more at home.

It was after this that I knew I would never leave him, my Jasper.

* * *

 _A/N Happy New Years eve. Hope you welcome in the new year brilliantly! Have fun but be safe!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry this wasn't up on Wednesday but I had to edit it a load because I wasnt entirely happy with it and I only want chapters I love to be posted. This chapter is long for those complaining about the length and hopefully most of the ones after this will be. Happy New Year to you all. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

 **Jasper's POV**

I held her close not wanting to let go. She snuggled closer obviously knowing what I was thinking. I could've sat like this forever but when she started freezing I regretfully pulled away. I could've sworn I felt a splash of disappointment and sadness but it was gone so quickly I thought I had imagined it.

 **Bella's POV**

When he pulled away I felt a little disappointed but he must have been struggling with contact, him and Alice were only ever holding hands. The disappointment didn't last long, it couldn't in his presence. I looked at him and a small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Sorry darlin' but you would've been an ice block if that lasted any longer."

I quickly grabbed the throw that was hanging over the back of the sofa, wrapped it around my body then leant against Jaspers chest once again.

"No pulling away! If I freeze than its my fault and at least I would've been extremely happy."

 **Jasper's POV**

Considering she went through hell and back thanks to Edward she still had so much to give. Its clear that there was some of her love on reserve, a part of love even Edward couldn't get out of her. That small reserve was for me, she automatically saved it for her mate, knowing Edward wasn't the one for her. I'm guessing that's what stopped her going crazy when he left and took the family with her. She knew or hoped that there was someone out there for her. I held her close once again and realised that this right here, Bella snuggled into my chest and my arms around her, was my heaven.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Will you change me?"

I put my fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"Only if it's what you want and not because you feel pressured because of what I told you. I won't ever force you to do anythin'. I only want you to be happy, okay darlin'."

"Both. I want to get back at Edward and spend eternity with you. Eddie-boy never wanted me to be a vampire so its like a complementary add on. You make me happy, I want this."

"Then you can set the date. Just remember we will have to fake your death, therefore you can't see any of your friends and family again. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"As long as you are by my side"

The smile that covered her face was covered with love and happiness. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Thankyou Jasper "

"I would do anything for you Bella"

And I would, she was everything and deserves everything and anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N New chapter! Couldn't stop writing but found a nice place to end this one. Hopefully going to update Happy Endings on Friday. Favourite, follow and review. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jasper

She wanted me to change her. She wanted to be with me forever. I put my head in her hear and kissed her. She looked up with longing in her eyes before pulling my head down to make our lips meet. The kiss was short and sweet yet was still absolutely amazing.

All of a sudden her phone went and she left my arms. After a while he came back, ignoring the seat next to me and sat in my lap. Wrapping her arms around my neck and letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"My dad isn't going to be home until next week. Can I stay here? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can. I'll need to get some more things in. I can take you home to grab some things if you want."

"Maybe later, I don't want to leave yet" as she says this she snuggles closer to me.

We could've sat like that for hours, days or weeks. With how content we both were we never paid attention to the time passing by. Suddenly she started to stir.

"You alright darlin'?"

"Do you mind if I have a shower?"

"Of course, use my bathroom, I'm not sure if the others have hot water. I'll be back soon, I'm just going to grab some things."

I showed her to my room, putting a to well on the radiator in the bathroom for her so it was nice and warm when she put it on. Once she disappeared into the bathroom I set off to her house. I wouldn't grab her clothes, I didn't know where she kept everything and didn't want to go searching around her room so I'd drop her off tomorrow to grab them.

Bella

I felt the lack of his presence when I got into the bathroom, telling me he was gone. I walked over to the mirror and smiled looking at myself.

"You've got it bad, Bells"

I chuckled at this and got into the shower. Enjoying the hot stream of water. While washing my hair with a musky smelling shampoo I thought back to the beginning of the day. Before I knew it out I was being knocked out of my daydream with cold water hitting my body. I quickly jumped out the shower and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy towel. It took a while for me to remember I had no clean clothes so I went over to his drawers and grabbed shirt and pair of boxers. They buried me but it was better than nothing so it was going to have to do. I walked out his room only to be hit with the mouth watering aroma of pizza.

When I entered the kitchen Jasper came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Darlin', do you have any idea what seeing you in my clothes does to me?"

I felt the growing buldge in his crotch against my stomach and giggled.

"I have an idea. Looks like there is another thing on the agenda for this week"

"There's no need to rush"

"I have many things in mind so don't worry. You aren't the only one with desires"

I went on my tiptoes and kissed him hungrily, bringing my hands up to his head and running them through his tousled hair. He chuckled and pulled me to the table.

"Dinner time for the human. I don't want you faintin', Princess"

He picked me up, sat on the stool, then put me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I leaned into his chest and grabbed a side of pizza.

"Okay, but I'm hungry for something else"

He chuckled and I felt his lips move against my neck and his breath cooling the skin. I let one hand go into his hair before taking a bite of pizza.

"Did you use my shower gel?"

"Yes sorry, I didn't have any. You don't mind do you?"

I started to worry now, did I upset him?

"No,no,no, Princess. Darlin' look at me. Don't get upset, I don't mind you using my things. Its just that you no longer have a hint of strawberry in your scent. You have a musky scent instead. Its kinda sexy."

He tightened his grip around my waist and I smiled. After a few minutes and yawned and his chuckled warmed my heart.

"I think it's time for my Princess to become a Sleeping Beauty. Come on Darlin'"

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Nuzzling it with my face and dropping small pecks along his skin.

"As long as my Prince Charming is there when I wake up"

He kissed my forehead.

"Always"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N In case you don't read Happily Ever After? therefore haven't seen this. Its my update schedule._

 _Sunday/Monday- Happily Ever After?_

 _Wednesday- Mistakes Gives Rewards_

 _Friday- Happy Endings_

 _Enjoy the chapter. It's a little shorter than the past couple but it was more fun to write because of what happens and their attitude. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bella

I woke up in Jasper's arms, happy and calm, oblivious to his cold skin. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smile and looked up to his face, watching him watch me.

"You okay darlin'?"

"Better than okay. I thought yesterday was a dream, that I would wake up alone at home."

"Nope, I'm here, everything happened."

I climbed onto his lap so I was straddling him whilst facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder. His hands came up to my waist and pulled me close. I moved my head back to look into his eyes. They were darker than normal.

"You need to hunt, your thirsty" I said, rubbing under his eyes with my thumb.

"This thirst can't be quenched by even the largest of bears. Only the most beautiful of swans can fulfil me right now."

I blushed and kissed him deeply.

"Maybe later."

I got up and went into the bathroom. I started running the bath when I felt strong arms come around my waist. I leaned back into his chest and smiled.

"You might want to turn off the taps. I'm sure you don't want to flood the bathroom."

I wiggled out of his embrace and turned off the taps. I grabbed a to well and put it on a chair in the bathroom. I undressed shyly and got into the warm water. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm holding you to your word for later. I'm close to taking you right now. You are just too gorgeous Princess."

An electric shiver went down my spine and he chuckled. He rinsed my hair and started washing my back. He picked me up and put me on the floor, kissing me hungrily while wrapping the towel around me.

"I should hope so cowboy. I'm hoping for some riding lessons by the end of the week. Hopefully you won't disappoint me and not teach me how to ride."

"A Southern gentleman never disappoints a lady. Especially such a beautiful one."

As I started to walk out of the bathroom he slapped my ass. As I squealed I heard him chuckle. When I got into the bedroom I grabbed one of his shirts and pair of boxers.

"I did grab you some shirts and trousers from your house y'know"

"I know, I just like teasing you"

Before I knew it I was being spun around in the air.

Jasper

Seeing her smile while she was in the air was the best thing in the universe. He laugh surrounded my ears and I never wanted it to end. I brought her down slowly so she still wasn't touching the floor but she was now at m height. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me close to kiss me tenderly.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper

We cuddled for the whole day. We put on some movies although our eyes were closed almost all the time. I couldn't get enough of her. By the end of the day we stole kisses just because and were almost always touching. She was never sat on the sofa or chairs only ever on my lap with my arms around her waist.

At 9 o'clock I carried her up to my room and left so she could get ready. As soon as I got downstairs she called me up. When I got to the door I froze and looked at the sight in front of me.

She was wearing blue lingerie, it was so thin you could see her lacy bra and thing underneath. She was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, her brown hair falling over her shoulders.

"Enjoying the view?" she giggled, walking over to me. She pled her arm around my waist and pressed her head against my chest.

"Where did you get this?"

"I saw it in the drawers last night. It looked like it was my size so I decided to wear it."

"Well blue looks absolutely stunnin' on you darlin'"

I put my hands on her hips and picked her up. She put her legs around my waist and hands on my shoulders. She pecked me on the lips but I immediately wanted more. She giggled against my lips and kissed me again. My hands moved down to cup her ass while her hands moved to my chest.

She jumped down and looked at me. I could feel the arousal building in my trousers as I stared into her lust filled eyes. She looked down and smirked before grabbing my crotch. I threw my head back and groaned into the air. She tightened her grip and pulled my head down t look at her. Before j knew it her lips were on mine, her tongue begging for entrance.

"Darlin', if you carry on I wont be able to control myself"

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" while saying this she untucked my shirt and was starting to undo it.

I trailed my hands from her hips to her waist making her lingerie ride up. When my shirt fell to the floor I braced myself for her disgust at my scars... But it didn't come... Only more lust. All of a sudden she was kissing my chest. I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

 _A/N Sorry about where I left it but I promise lemons in the next chapter. Its just its moving quicker than I originally planned so I just needed to slow it down a little. Sorry about not uploading Happy Ending and Happily Ever After? but I've only been able to write snipbits rather than full chapters. Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review!_

 _I'm so evil... Muahahaha xD_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N Here you go. I felt so awkward writing this chapter because my best friend reads this story. Hope this chapter makes you all happy, sorry about how I left you last week. I hope you enjoy it! Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jasper

I picked her up and went over to the bed. I layer her down and climbed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to meet her lips. I rolled us over so she was on top of me and started running my hands up her body, pulling her lingerie up. I pulled it over her head and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her shoulders. I ran my hands over her breasts playing with her nipples between my fingers. She gasped into my mouth and I took the chance to slip my tongue inside. Her hands slowly made their way down to my waist, pulling to undo my belt. After a small struggle she had undone my belt and jeans, slipping them down my waist and taking my erection in her hand.

I moaned with pleasure as she rubbed me up and down. Not being able too take it any longer I ripped the thin piece of material she called underwear off. If she liked that pair I could get her another, all I cared about right now was her. I led my hand down to her centre, playing with her folds before slipping one finger in. She gasped again and my cold fingers inside of her, slowly I added another finger, silencing her moans with my mouth.

I flipped her over again so I was on top and positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this darlin'?"

All of a sudden she raised her hips, making me enter her. I felt the resistance before I smelt the blood. I was her first, and I was going to be her only. I didn't move, allowing her to adjust to having me inside of her. Slowly I started to move, being greeted my her moans of pleasure. I moved to kiss her as I quickened my pace. I could feel her walls contracting and knew she was close. I stopped, making sure she didn't reach her peak just yet.

"Bloody tease" she gasped out. I kissed her neck as I started to move again.

"Y'know you love me for it"

Before I knew it she was at her peak again, this time I let her have her release. As felt my seed pour out inside of her I rolled us to the side, holding her close. I slowly removed myself and kissed her head. She looked up and me and gave me a smile full of satisfaction and contentment.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Do it now..."

"Do what now?"

"Change me"

I froze. Did I hear her correctly?

"We don't have to rush darlin'"

"No change me now. I want my last human memory to be right now. Laying in your arms content and fulfilled after making love for the first time."

"Okay darlin'. Won't leave your side till you wake up again. Think of anything you want to remember while you change. Bella, I love you more tan words can describe. I can't wait to be able to have you at my side for eternity in three days time. Remember I'll be here when you wake up so please try to not rip my head off when your eyes open. I'm sorry you have to go through so much pain."

"I love you too Jazz"

I took her in my arms and kissed her softly before moving my head down to her neck and biting into her soft warm flesh. I felt the blood enter my mouth but I just ignored it and pumped as much venom in as I could. After I was finished I sealed the bite and did the same to her wrists and ankles, hoping it would make the change as quick as possible. I put the cover over my mates restless body, slipped on some sweatpants and layer next to her, taking her in my arms and speaking words of love in her ear, hoping she could hear me.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Currently writing this at 5am Thursday morning... Had a family emergemcy yesterday so couldnt update then but here you go. Thankyou for all the feedback on te last chapter, I felt so awkward writing that chapter. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bella

I felt a sharp sting in my neck as Jasper's teeth broke the skin, but then it went numb. I thought something bad had happened, had he started draining me? Then I felt the agonizing burn, one that I faintly remembered from my encounter with James. I bit down, trying not to scream but failing as a cry of pain left my lips. I tried not to make another noise, this would be killing Jasper as it was, I didn't have to make it worse for him.

I forced myself to think back during the pain. Remember my parents, my summers with my dad, seeing the Cullen's for the first time, the baseball game, being in the hotel room with Jasper, my birthday party, the family's departure, seeing Jasper again, our past couple days. I mainly didn't want to forget them. Jasper's smile when I told home I loved him. Him swinging me in the air, holding me close. Our love making on my last night as a human.

I could feel his presence near me. He was here, holding me. Although it was meant to calm me I just felt worse, his torture would be bad enough without having to watch over me.

The burn started to intensify in my chest and I couldn't help my scream. I shouted at myself in my mind for torturing him more. All of a sudden I could feel my lungs stop taking in air. Hear my heart beating so hard I could've sworn it would fly out my chest.

Before I knew it I was plunged into silence. My heart no longer fighting against his venom. I sniffed the air, smelling a musky, woodsy smell, I recognized it as Jasper's. I opened my eyes, I could see the dust in the air, the marks of every part of the wooden bookshelf. All the colours were intensified and I couldn't wait to see what my amazing mate looked like! I looked over to him quicker than I intended and shocked myself. He chuckled as I sat up so quickly I had to stabilize myself.

I straddled him and pushed him down so I was laying on top of him. His hands came up to my waist as he laid there looking up at me, a smirk playing on his lips. I kissed him and it was wonderful not having to worry about stopping for me to catch my breath.

"Eager are we darlin'?"

"You are so beautiful. Human eyes don't do you enough justice. I missed you" I brought him up so he was sitting below me, my arms around his neck, holding him close.

We were interrupted by someone bursting through the doors downstairs. I quickly flew into a crouch, ready to defend my mate.

"Hey Major, you in here?! Y'know I don't like playin' hide 'n' seek!"

I growled, loud enough for anyone in the house and surrounding areas to hear. I heard rapid footsteps on the steps and the door crashed open. Before I knew it I was on the floor, the stranger on my back, my arms held tightly behind me in one hand, the other holding my head to the floor. I growled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Major, why are you messin' about with a newborn? Don't spit me no 'I can handle them' bull because this here sweetie coulda ripped you to ribbons. She's stronger than normal newborns I'll give 'er that but she's just as slow as a normal newborn"

While he was talking I saw my chance and freed myself from his grip. Flying to the other end of the room and getting into a defensive crouch. Jasper was quickly between us both, facing the stranger with a hand up to stop him.

"Peter, I few things. 1) This is my mate, Bella Swan, 2) I would appreciate it if you didn't attack her and 3) if I ever see you on top of her again I will rip YOU to ribbons. Understand?"

"Understood. You can never pick 'em simple can you? Anyway, nice to meet you Miss Swan, sorry about that, I saw a newborn about to attack so I naturally took over of the situation. Major, my Yoda is pinging like mad so care to explain?"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Sorry about not updating guys. I was really busy then I started this chapter and lost everything so I just gave up for a little. This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but its here. I know none of that was an excuse but its all I've got. Once again sorry for not updating in like 4 months. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Bella

Jasper came over and took my hand.

"Peter, we can talk later. Right now I need to take Bella and her first hunt"

"She hasn't hunted yet?! Jeez, you like living dangerously now don't ya Major"

"She had just woken up when you walked in and decided to provoke her. If it's anyone who's living dangerously it's you." He started leading me over to the balcony and jumped down. Leaving me standing there in shock.

"A newborn that's scared. Guess there's a first time for everything" I turned around to glare at Peter. I was just about to attack when Jasper pulled me back onto his chest.

I quickly turned around and nuzzled into him, breathing in his scent and allowing it to surround me. I felt Jasper's chest rumble and looked up at him growling. I quickly turned around seeing only Peter.

"Oi, Major. Calm down, you're freaking out this little one and I don't fancy becoming a chew toy. I was only joking, I meant no harm. Geez"

Before I knew it I was being dragged back to the edge of the balcony, virtually being dragged over when Jasper jumped and kept a hold of my hand. Before I was able to scold him for it though he was already running into the forest, sighing, I followed. Quickly catching up to him, I grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Bella stop," I stopped running and looked at him, "Close your eyes. What do you hear?" I fought against every instinct I had and closed my eyes. Listening intently I heard the sweet song of a bird, the quick rustling of the small animals on the floor. Faintly, off in the distance, I heard a soft thumping sound. My eyes flew open and my head faced that direction. Looking back at Jasper he smiled before nodding and off I went.

In a small clearing there was three deer having a drink in a watering hole. Just before I attacked a mountain lion came into view, eyeing up the deer for its last meal. Deciding that the lion would make for better food I pounced just as the lion was mid air. Landing on the ground with it in my arms, quickly biting into its neck and feeling the blood run down my throat.

Just as I was putting down the lion after finishing my meal I heard something in the bushed behind me. I quickly turned around and got ready to attack, just for Jasper to come out with his hands up.

"Its just me darlin'," he came over and grabbed my hand in his, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"Lets head back before Peter sends out a search party" he kissed my cheek and off we ran back to the house.


End file.
